


Still

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Sam Winchester非常喜欢兄长的声音。





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17。

1.

Sam Winchester听见自己惊呼和喘息。睁开眼，一片漆黑在面前漫延开来，指尖都是冰冷的，掌心因为汗水而潮湿。他用这样冰冷的手揉了揉眼睛，尚未回复平缓的每一口呼吸都像是颤抖的抽气。

他掀开被子从床上跳下来，光着脚踩到冷冰冰的地板上，感受着寒意从脚趾头直直的传到颈後。Sam环视四周——铺着发霉墙纸的墙壁丶满地杂乱的行李袋丶布满污迹斑点的天花板。旅馆房间本来就不怎麽宽敞，这一切在当下都只为Sam带来非同寻常的压迫感，像是胸口被沉重的石头压住丶像是肺部里的空气被人生生挤压出来般。

Sam将床上那个不怎麽柔软的枕头拿起来一把抱住，在昏暗的环境里小心翼翼地踩着步伐，将近乎要出口的每一声抽泣都吞回肚子里。他沿着床绕了一圈转到隔壁床的旁边，然後用没有抱着枕头的手轻轻推了推躺在床上蜷成一团的人。

“Dean,”他唤道，“……Dean.”

Sam没有预料到光是将这个名字放到舌尖就能够让他急促跳动的心脏变得平稳几分；只是这显然不足够让他一个人抱着枕头又重新爬回床上。他伸长手臂，拉住兄长的肩膀再次摇了摇，“Dean.”

稚嫩柔软的童音即使语气再怎麽加重，听起来依然是软软糯糯的。而床上蜷成一团的兄长发出的鼻音也是同样，迷迷糊糊又显得有点黏腻。Dean Winchester睡得再熟，当弟弟边摇晃他边重覆他的名字时，还是不得不睁开了眼。

“干嘛——……”Dean带着浓重睡意的嗓音响起，Sam抱住枕头的手变得不那麽绷紧了。兄长仍然背对着他，“收到Dad的电话了？”

“不丶不是Dad,” Sam说。连他自身也听出来了他语气里的不稳，那他的兄长肯定也注意到了；而Dean的确在下一刻就转过身来，比平日更凌乱的短发蹭在枕头上，眨动数次将睡意稍微眨去以後，他的绿眼睛在一片黑暗之中像是点燃着亮光。

“别告诉我你是尿床了。”

“我没有！”Sam禁不住扬起嗓子反驳，换来兄长拖长嗓子应的一声“哦”。他用力抓紧枕头，用力得指尖深深陷进布料里，吸着鼻子正要认认真真地解释自己真的没有尿床，就看见Dean右手把被子掀开，左手在床铺处空出来的位置轻轻拍着。

对Sam来说，这已经足够他将枕头一丢丶爬到床上手脚并用地钻到兄长的怀里。

被子柔柔软软的覆盖住他们的身体，Dean的手不轻也不重地搭在Sam的背上，数下的轻拍以後暖意从背後缓缓扩散开来；Sam能感觉到Dean渐渐将手掌上移，放到了他的脑袋後方，把Sam软软的发丝绕到手指上，然後指尖梳进他的头发里，一抚之後打着圈揉了揉。

“做噩梦了？”Dean的指腹轻轻按着Sam的发顶。

Sam在兄长的怀里点点头。

“梦到什麽了？”Dean又问。

“梦到了……”Sam张张嘴巴又闭上，结结巴巴地重覆数次“梦到了丶梦到了——……”，每次几乎要开始描述起那个吓得他惊醒过来的梦境，一切思绪就会被Dean温柔地抚摸过後脑的右手打散，或者被Dean带着笑意的提问打断：_梦到矮人了？还是梦到小丑了？_

Sam撅起嘴巴，额头贴进兄长的肩窝里，声音都被捂得含含糊糊的，“梦到床底下有怪物了。”

“你知道那里没有，Dad帮我们检查过了。”Dean拍拍他的脑袋，是再轻柔不过的力道。“Samantha长大了，不能再像个小女孩一样，做了噩梦就哭着鼻子找哥哥。”

“我才没有哭鼻子。”Sam嘟囔道。

“是是是，你没有。”Dean打着呵欠，随手将弟弟的脑袋往自己怀里按去，“现在睡觉。我的床底下没有怪物。”

“你怎麽知道没有？”

“我就是知道。”Dean听起来困得不行，实际上他看起来也像是在用最後的力气撑开沉重的眼皮。他继续将手梳在弟弟的头发里，“快睡。Dad不喜欢我们赖床的。”

Sam不情不愿地阖上眼睛。一片黑色再次延展开来，即使听见Dean的呼吸声近在咫尺而且温暖的掌心依然抚在後脑，Sam依然不安份地在兄长的怀里乱动乱蹭着——方才梦里的景像如同刻在了眼皮底下一般鲜明。他调整着位置，一下子将脸颊按在哥哥的颈项边丶一下子又把软蓬蓬的後脑抵在哥哥的手臂上，始终还是没有找到让他舒适入眠的姿势。耳边平平稳稳的呼吸在五分钟以後变成一声重重的叹息，Sam发现Dean的手正用力地将自己的脑袋捂往他的怀里。

“你再乱动，我就将你踢下去。”Dean浸满倦意的嗓子向Sam作出无力的威胁。

“可是……可是Dean, 我睡不着。”

又是一声叹息。“你真是个小姑娘，可不是吗？”

Dean的一只手环到了他的背後，另手轻柔地梳理他的头发，随着背上一下又一下轻拍的节奏，兄长在他的耳边低低地哼起了旋律。从Dean嘴里蹦出来的歌词通通因为困倦而纠在了一起，成为听不懂也辨不清的一连串音节；而且很明显的，Dean并不是一个特别优秀的歌手。音调高高低低地传入耳中，说不上是完全跑调，但也绝对称不上是特别好听。

幸好Sam也不挑剔。他的手攥紧了兄长T恤的一角，终於是闭上眼睛，指尖和脸颊慢慢地暖和起来。他并没有立刻入睡，小小的脑袋里漫无边际地转过好多好多念头，例如是他意外地喜欢Dean轻拍自己背部的感觉，例如是Dean哼的歌曲既陌生又熟悉，例如是Dean的怀抱暖暖的，例如是Dean的声音原来还挺好听的。

这一次的梦里，再也没有那只会从床底下伸出黑手利爪的怪物了。

2.

_“Dad, ……真的丶”_

_“——不算严重，还好……”_

_“……要止痛药和绷带——”_

片言只字。零碎的句子。交谈声。焦虑的声线。低沉而且忧心忡忡的嗓音。Sam觉得自己的感官变得既迟钝又敏锐，他没办法睁开眼睛，听觉能够捕捉到的只有朦朦胧胧的声音，但肩膀处的炽热和疼痛却又那麽的尖锐。

啊，是的，他想起来了。这是他人生里第二次的狩猎，是受到蛊惑控制以後对他们举刀相向的男人，是肩膀被刀尖划开的锐痛。之後一连串的是兄长焦急的呼叫声丶父亲的呼喊丶两下枪声丶然後一切回归寂静。

他花了好一阵子才发现并不是车子里的气温太低，而是自己的浑身上下都浸得湿透所带来的寒意——可能是汗水，根据现在的情况来看说不定也是血液，又或者是他毫无形象地流了满脸的泪水。他张开嘴想要讲话，於是连带着喉咙也像是燃起火焰一般乾涩，只是低低地吐出了近乎气音的一声。

明明是完全被引擎和交谈声掩盖过去的气音。他仍然感觉到了热度覆上他的手背。然後传来温柔得过份的触碰，沿着指关节轻轻地抚到了腕骨处，再轻柔地勾住他彻底凉下来的指尖。他知道那是Dean。

只会是Dean。

“嘿，Sam, Sammy. 没事的，你听见了吗？没事的。”那是变声期以後还略带沙哑的嗓音，不过也可以说成是带了些许担忧而颤抖的声音。自从兄长十五岁以来，Sam已经很久没听到Dean这样的声音——柔软而温和，有点像小时候用来哄他入眠会用的那种声线。

“Dad说你的伤口不算很深，没事的。很快会好起来的。很快就不疼了，没事的。”

“吃了药之後，我就给你买糖果。好吗？”

Sam迷迷糊糊地想着Dean安慰人的词汇可真是贫乏得过份。肩膀处伤口的痛楚仍然肆虐着蚕食他的思绪，但兄长用异常地让人安心的嗓子重覆着“没事的”，勾住Sam手指的手与他的语气一样温暖。Sam能够曲起指节轻轻地回应Dean小心翼翼的动作，也能够沙哑无力的声音呼唤兄长的名字。

“……Dean,”他说，全然不担心自己的声音会被淹没在吵杂的环境音里。Sam很清楚抹过额角的布料是兄长的衣袖，也知道另一道触碰他额心的热源是兄长乾燥的嘴唇。Dean拉住他的手，嗓子比刚才更加柔软，带着温热的气息喷洒在耳畔。

“没事的，Sammy, 我在。”Dean轻声重覆着。

“有我在。”

然後在那个瞬间，疼痛似乎也变得不那麽难以忍受了。

3.

Sam永远不是酒吧的狂热粉丝。醉酒的人总是没办法控制自己的声量与言行举止，而当这样的人围在一起同时叫嚣起哄的话……相信不难想像那个画面。只是既然朋友都主动提出要给他庆祝生日了，他也不好意思拚命从脑海里挖掘出拒绝的藉口。

到来斯坦福一年以後认识的友人——该怎麽说呢，都是普通的年青人，有着普通的喜好丶普通的生活习惯丶连谈论的也是再普通不过的话题：喜欢的歌手丶接下来在意的电影丶下课以後要到哪里吃饭。这是Sam曾经再憧憬不已的生活，跟同龄人坐在一起，小声聊天然後放声大笑。

明明是再憧憬不已的生活，一旦到手，浮现在胸口的异样感却是再怎麽努力都挥之不去。Sam再灌了一口啤酒，近乎出神地看着友人Andy与棕发的女生勾肩搭背；从差不多一小时前他的友人们就已经不再是围在他身旁举杯高呼“生日快乐”，而是拖拉着他的手臂将他往舞池推丶或是大笑着让他请旁边一直偷瞄他的姑娘喝一杯酒。Sam接受了第二个提议，拿着写了手机号码的小字条回到他们那一桌时，Jason已经面朝下地趴在桌上呼呼大睡，Andy则是在跟那个棕发女生聊得欢快，而Brady吹了声口哨调侃他“不愧是Sam Winchester，看来是得手了啊”。

“Come on, 只是个号码。”Sam说，重新要了一杯啤酒。

“你知道，我可以随时给你介绍好女生，”Brady朝他扬扬眉头，“我认识不少长得好看又聪明的，包管你喜欢。”

“再说吧。”

Brady看起来好像还想要说些什麽，而在那之前趴在桌上的Jason突然动了起来，坐直了身体。即使是在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，他们也能看出来Jason的脸色显然不太对劲；只用了三分钟他们就决定将还在把妹的Andy留在酒吧里，由Brady将醉得随时要吐的友人送回房间。

“你应该去找个姑娘，好好享受你的二十岁生日。”Brady边将Jason的手往自己肩上搭，边朝他眨眨眼。

Sam只是微微拧起眉头笑了一声。

酒吧跟Sam现在住的房子只隔了不到三条街道的距离。他垂头走在安静的路上，春天的夜里还是凉凉的，晚风吹拂过脸颊，似乎也将缠在Sam身周的酒气都吹散了几分，让他被酒精醺得醉意迷蒙的头脑总算是稍微清醒起来。

这是他第一次过生日的时候会被朋友围在中心，会起哄着唱跑调的生日歌，还在吃过蛋糕以後被带到了酒吧，四周的谈话声和欢笑声不绝。并不是说他不喜欢这样，跟友人过一个普普通通而算得上是快乐的生日——但他总是觉得有些缺乏实感。好像置身在这样一个圈子里的同时欠缺了些什麽。

他试着从蒙着一层薄雾的脑海里翻找，回想着以往渡过的每一个生日。他想起来莫名其妙被塞在枕边的芭比娃娃（_“这正适合你，Sammy小姑娘。”_）丶用充满油墨味的劣质报纸包装起来的书本（_“我猜你这种书呆子会喜欢的。”_）丶还有偷偷到酒吧第一次喝了鸡尾酒（_“没想到Samantha的酒量还算不错嘛？”_）。

_“Sam.” “Sammy girl.” “Samatha.” “Happy Birthday, Sammy.”_

Sam甩了甩头——因为想要将那道盘踞耳边久久不散的嗓音甩走。然而这显然对仍然有些许酒意迷蒙的脑袋不太友好，他盯着昏黄的路灯发了一阵子呆， 眼前景色不再天旋地转以後才发现自己的脚步在不知不觉间早就停了下来。

他再次迈起步来，将双手兜进口袋里，指尖触着袋子里被他体温捂得发热的硬物。他的手机被他忽视了整整一个晚上，自从踏进餐馆以来他几乎没有将手机拿出来的机会。现在他心不在焉地盯着亮起来的手机屏幕看，花了一段时间才读懂屏幕上排列的那一行小字：“一个未接电话”和“一条新留言”。这有点出乎意料，平时会给他打电话的都只有那些刚才就一直跟在待在一起的友人——然後他随意按开未接来电提示的指尖凝在了空中。

在那里显示着非常简短的一个字：D.

Sam几乎是下意识的揉了揉眼睛，就为了确认那不是他的幻觉丶也不是酒精跟他大脑开的一个玩笑。当盯着那个“D”字看得要它烙在眼底以後，Sam终於确信那并非自己看错了，而同时血液往耳边奔腾丶然後胸口里的鼓动变得无法抑止。他分不清那更多的是期待还是担忧——现在他知道躺在留言信箱里的是来自Dean的讯息，但这一年以来他与Dean毫无联络，而他最不希望的是在自己生日的这天听到Dean给他带来的坏消息。

耳边播放起聆听留言的指示，Sam重新低下头又慢慢地挪动起脚步来。距离熟悉的嗓音响起之间隔了数秒的空白，Sam微一迟疑才知道留言已经开始播放，而他听着的是兄长吞咽下一口唾沫的声响和思考着要怎麽开口的沉默。

_“嘿，Sammy, 是我。”_

Sam突然再听不见自己噗通噗通作响的心跳声丶或者变得急促的呼吸声丶或者抚过他脸颊的风声。一瞬之间，Sam的世界只剩下了耳畔略带失真的那道嗓音。

_“呃丶我刚才给你打了个电话，可你没接，我猜你忙得很，所以……不用担心，没什麽坏消息。我挺好的，Dad也——Well, 一如既往。我们在追捕一只落单的吸血鬼，在密苏里州。满轻松的，它有够笨，留下来一大堆线索……”_

电话的另一端响起乾巴巴的笑声，随後的是轻柔的吸气声。

_“我还是先打住吧，我猜你也不想听这些。”_

Sam能够在眼前描绘兄长的模样：微微皱起的眉头，垂下来的眼睫盖住他的绿眼睛，右边的嘴角微微挑起。他很惊讶——Sam从没想过即使是一年多没有与兄长见面丶也不再悄悄将跟兄长的合照翻出来看了，他对於Dean Winchester的印象居然还是如此鲜明。

_“学校那边怎麽样？别告诉我，你还是天天泡在图书馆里。Man, 难得的校园生活，到处都是年轻漂亮的妹子，把握机会，别当个天杀的书呆子。不过书还是要好好读的，难得考上了好大学，你可是Winchester家的高材生。”_

他听见Dean又笑了一声，这次听起来更加乾涩而不带笑意，然後是含糊的一声嘟嚷：_我干嘛跟你说这些，说不定你根本不会点开这条留言。_

_“Anyway, 在我忘记我拨这通电话的原因之前，”_

Dean的声音变得响亮了一点点。

_“Happy Birthday, Sammy. ……就只是这样。”_

咔嚓的一声，录音中断。生硬的女性冰冷冷地指示他再次聆听留言或者回拨通话，而Sam只是站在原地，试着不去思考兄长到底用了多少时间酝酿好心理准备，才给一年多未有联系的弟弟拨了一通电话，只为了道一声生日快乐。而他没有接到这通电话。

他亦试着不去思考刚才一直缠绕着他的异样感是如何在一则留言以後消失得乾乾净净，就像方才胸口里的缺失感是他再可笑不过的幻觉。就像只需要Dean的一句话就能让他感觉整个世界都变得对了。事实上的确如此。

Sam感到晕眩，但仍然是根据着指示按下按键，将手机重新贴到耳边。录音又一次在他耳边响起。又一次。又一次。然後又一次。

他终究是忍不住思考，自己上一次听见Dean如此温柔的声音到底已经是多久以前的事情了。

4.

Sam以往从未有过自觉，他有多麽近乎异常地迷恋Dean的声音。在斯坦福上学的那三年里，即使再不愿意承认，还是让他知道了兄长的声音能够让他安心，但这——这是另一个境界。听见兄长近乎呢喃或是带着气音般低声呼唤他的名字，可以将一阵阵的战栗从发顶直直地传送到腰後。

特别是在兄长的嘴唇正紧贴他的时候。他张开嘴再次覆上Dean，几乎是撕咬一般的动作，然後含糊不清地一遍又一遍地重覆着：Dean.

失去Dean的四个月是人生里最难熬的时光，甚至比Trickster给他带来的煎熬更难受。Sam将右手扶上兄长的脸颊，指腹在Dean眼角的一小块皮肤来回地摩娑着——是温热的皮肤。兄长颤抖的呼吸打在他的脸上，从T恤露出来的颈脖与手臂都是光滑而完好的。他忍不住在上面落下一个齿痕，然後在Dean低哑的惊呼里将衣料掀起。

Dean的腹部是流畅而结实的线条，同样地光滑得过份，彷佛四个月以前并没有地狱犬肆意以牙齿和利爪挖开过他的胸腹。Sam无法遏止唇间溜出一声叹息，然後以温热湿润的嘴唇再次印上兄长的腹部留下湿漉漉的痕迹。Dean吐出混着喘息的一声“Sam”，而Sam感受着_安心感_和_渴求_和_欲望_在胸口里蒸腾翻滚。

“上帝啊，”当Sam的手环住Dean的性器，长着粗茧的指尖擦过根部时，Dean如此轻声说。他整个人连带着语气都在颤抖，眼角和脸颊都通红一片，而手指陷在Sam上臂的肌肉里，捏得落下红色的印子。他仰起头，气息不稳，嘶哑的嗓音撩过Sam的耳尖。

“说真的，你哥在四个月之後终於从地狱爬回来了，而这是你要第一件做的事。”

Sam没有搭理他。他用指尖沿着茎体浮起的血管抚过，Dean吸了一口气，腰部顺着他的动作浮起，并松开捏住他的手将手肘支到了他的肩膀上。

“难以置信。”Dean又说，他轻声喘息着，沙沙哑哑的嗓子触及Sam鼓膜的瞬间Sam便加快了手上的动作，於是又逼出了他的一声低喘。“你是四个月以来都没找到愿意跟你上床的姑娘吗？Jesus, 可怜的小Sammy——”

他咬住了嘴唇，因为Sam重重地摩擦过茎体顶端最为敏感的部份。Sam显然是无声地在责怪他毫无情调，Dean耸耸肩哼了一声，改成将双手都搭到Sam的肩膀上。他看着Sam拉开裤子的拉链，拉下布料，在滚烫的硬度贴上他以前，Dean强作无所谓地挪开目光，但吐息之间是接近紧张的期待。

Sam紧紧地贴上了Dean，烫得几乎让Dean哭喊出声。

这不是他的错，现在他可是处子之身——妈的——不能怪他身体反应过於敏感。Sam低着头，一手环住Dean的腰，将自己的脸埋进Dean的颈间以後，才用指尖沾上黏稠的前液开始了黏腻腻的套弄。Dean几乎是立刻就绷紧了身体，哼哼两声的鼻音以後才回过神来，试着赢回硬汉风范一般咬住下唇。他花了一小段时间去习惯一波又一波的快感，但很快就从扭动着喘息低吟进步成为能够从齿间挤出凶狠的“操你的”，胯部一直向前挺动，挺入Sam的手掌里。Sam也低喘起来，因为整张脸都捂在Dean颈窝里，使得他的声音带上黏糊的鼻音。

Dean将手指梳入Sam的头发里扯动着，仰起首暴露出再脆弱不过的喉结，直至被刺痛唤回了神。Sam正咬着Dean肩膀的皮肤，模模糊糊地呢喃着些什麽；Dean因为快乐和快感而融化的脑袋在Sam重覆第五遍以後终於听懂了他的要求——“喊我的名字”。

Dean喘着气笑了起来。

“你是什麽丶第一次跟人滚床单的处女吗？”他说，而俏皮话的最後一个语音未落，就被充满惩罚性地捏住了根部。这下子由不得Dean反射性地尖叫起“Sam!”来，并在耳畔听见弟弟满意的一声叹息。

“该死的，你这臭小子——”恼怒的骂句还未完整出口，Sam又是强制性地停下来了一切的爱抚。

Dean很聪明，这已经足够他摸懂游戏规则；他翻了个白眼，只得收紧臂弯低下头去，凑在Sam的耳边唤着：Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam.

刚开始那还是带着不满又不情愿地呼唤，但到了後来一波波的快感冲刷他的思路，被漆成纯白一片的脑海让他没有力气维持兄长该有的形象和架子，只记得重覆着那个对他来说背负着人生一切意义的单字。

Sam.

高潮来临的时候他嘴里依然唤着弟弟的名字。他甚至不知道Sam比自己晚了多少才射出来，终於回神的时候只听见一声声的抽气声，看见他的弟弟依然将脸埋在他肩窝里，感觉到肩膀处的皮肤被以汗水来说多得过份的水份浸湿。Dean轻轻地叹了一口气，将扯着弟弟发尾的动作改成轻柔地为他梳理头发，柔柔软软地按摩他的後颈。

“It's okay, Sammy,”他柔声说，“I'm here.”

他听见Sam在他颈窝里发出一声吸鼻子的声响，然後半长的头发扫过他的脸颊，Sam将脑袋捂在Dean的颈边贴更得近。Dean觉得好气又好笑，稍微一使力拍了弟弟的後脑。

“Come on, 都多大的人了，还抱着哥哥哭。恶心死了。”

“我没有哭。”Sam说，即使他显然有。

“Fine, 你没有。”Dean无奈地叹了口气。

Sam用委委屈屈的鼻音应了一声“嗯”。他用环住Dean的腰的手将兄长抱得更紧，一直到了Dean气冲冲地要求去清理才不情不愿地松开了手。

5.

Sam想不起来他是什麽时候睁开眼睛的。事实上，睁开眼睛与闭上眼睛并没有分别——不管是哪边，都是一场噩梦。属於地狱牢笼的熊熊烈火烧在他的眼底里，魔鬼在他的耳边低语高笑，冷冰冰黏腻腻的嗓音像沿着他脚踝缓缓上爬的蛇，一直往上直至紧紧卷住他的胸腔，用力绞紧他的颈项，深深挤压他的气管。

他用力按压手上的那道伤口。现在伤口已经逐渐愈合，按压的时候已经不会有锐利的痛楚，而眼前的地狱只是明灭地晃动了一个瞬间。他在眼角里依然看到冲他微笑的魔鬼，只得低下头去又用力掐着自己的掌心，在上面落下了指甲的痕迹。

他知道自己浑身都在颤抖，眼珠无法遏止地左右摆动。他已经忘记自己上一次安稳地睡满三个小时是什麽时候的事情，而他的身体显然在尽一切方法给他传递他再明了不过的警号。Sam又更用力地去掐自己的掌心，结果只是更清楚地听见魔鬼的气息，浸着毒液的笑意：_怎麽了Sammy, 你难道一点都不想念我吗？_

他更用力了一点。冰冷的指尖在手掌里撩挖出细细的血口子。魔鬼在他的耳边笑得更欢快了：_没有用的，我们可是besties啊, 我不会离开Sammy的。_

Sam慢慢地听见自己的呼吸声，既急又浅，甚至还混着不甚明显的呜咽，比溺水之後终於吸到了空气的人听起来更加可悲。魔鬼开始高声大笑，每一下的笑声都像利针插入他的鼓膜：_Sam, 你要发疯啦。Sam Winchester, Sam, 可怜的小Sammy——_

“Sammy?”

世界静止下来。火焰突然全数熄灭。在耳边只剩下了尖锐的耳鸣和再熟悉不过的声音。Sam揉了揉眼睛，抬起头看向房门的方向，看见了一脸不满地挑起眉头的Dean。

“Dude, 有新案子了。妈的，我一直在喊你，至少给我应一声，省得我像个白痴一样——”

Dean的话到一半停了下来。他看见弟弟仰起脸看着自己，眼眶整圈都是红的，衬得眼睛下方的黑色更加明显；他鼻尖发红可是嘴唇苍白，缩起来的肩膀和按住手掌的手都在颤抖。Dean将方才的不满都收了起来，眉头倒是挑得更高了。他静静地看着Sam撩了一把半长的头发，深深呼一口气之後站起身来；Dean还是什麽都没说，倒是走过去伸出手压住弟弟的肩膀，将他推回了床上。

“躺下，睡觉。”

“What?” Sam顿了一下，“没事，我只是昨天没睡好。”

Dean给他一个“得了吧”的眼神，他按着Sam的肩膀，使力将Sam往床上推去。

“你需要睡觉。”

Sam拉着哥哥的手臂，“Dean, 案子。”

“Bobby会找到其他人处理的。”Dean说，语气坚决得没有可以让Sam抗议的馀地。但Sam还是张开了嘴，只是没有获得反驳的机会，“你看起来糟透了。我们前几天才干掉了一整巢的狼人，我觉得我们值得一天的假期。”

Sam盯着Dean看。兄长正在把被子盖到他的身上然後仔细地掖好每一个角落，嘴里碎碎念着“_人都快要倒了还在想案子_”。他想开口告诉对方他有试着休息，只是无法入眠；但他又清楚Dean因为利维坦的事情已经忙得焦头烂额，也不想给对方徒添烦恼——反正这不是Dean能够解决的事惰。

所以他顺从兄长的话，闭上了眼睛。说不定他可以睡个十五分钟丶半小时，至少不会站起身来就头昏目眩。他阖着眼去数着自己的一呼一吸，几乎可以慢慢地听见魔鬼的低笑又开始在他的脑海深处响起，微弱的火光正在他的眼睛里摇曳等待燃烧成地狱里的烈火。

然後布料摩擦的声音传入耳里。

Sam反射性地睁开眼，看见Dean正在把外套脱下甩到一旁的椅背上，坐到床边一手将被子掀开。他看着兄长在身边躺下来始终一言不发，没有制止也没有调侃，任由Dean踢踢他的小腿让他往後挪一点，也是什麽都没说的给兄长腾出了空间来。单人床说不上过份狭小但再怎麽说也不能算宽敞，为了不让哥哥一翻身就摔到地上，Sam用手臂环住他的腰，而Dean也抬起手一把抱住了弟弟的头。

Sam的脑袋捂在Dean的怀里，而Dean的下巴靠着Sam的发顶。这个动作维持了数秒，Sam终究是开了口。

“Dean, 你在干嘛？”

“困了。睡觉。”

“可是你的床在隔壁房间……”

Dean扯了扯他的头发。Sam不怎麽真心地呼起痛来，轻轻用犬齿一咬兄长的肩膀。Dean吃痛了便松开手，改成用指尖勾起Sam的头发缓缓地梳理着，另手轻轻拍着他的背。

这让Sam想起来了那个晚上——从噩梦惊醒以後光着脚跑到兄长床边，然後被拥进了温暖的怀抱里，被温柔的哄入睡眠里。与那时候不一样的是他现在长得比哥哥要高，用一只手臂就可以轻易地将哥哥抱在怀里；兄长嗅起来也不再是孩童那种柔软又甜甜的香气，而是渗在衣服上那种枪油和酒精和汗水混在一起的味道。但这依然是属於Dean的味道。

Sam肆意地将兄长的气味吸入胸腔间，同时感受到了微微的振动。

“你应该感谢我，”Dean轻声说，听起来在憋着笑意，“省得你这个三十岁的大男人还得哭着鼻子找哥哥哄你睡觉。”

Sam没有反驳。他知道Dean也想起了那个晚上。他将自己往兄长的怀抱里埋得更深了一点，吸了吸鼻子，故作可怜地说，“Dean, 我还是睡不着。”

Dean叹了口气，既不是无奈也不是疲倦，更像是近似於满足的一声叹息。他搂住弟弟的脑袋，短短地亲了一下他的发顶。

“老天啊，你可真是个小姑娘。”

微微一顿之後，柔软的歌声响了起来。平时的Dean肯定会嫌弃并拒绝要给长得比自己还要高还要壮的弟弟唱摇篮曲，但这似乎是特殊情况。二十年来的时光似乎没有为Dean的唱功带来多少进步；Dean仍然是个不太优秀的歌手，歌声依然跑调丶歌词依然含糊，但听起来依然温柔。Sam也不挑剔，只是听着兄长的声音缓缓阖上眼。

Dean的怀抱一如既往地温暖。

End.


End file.
